An internal combustion engine, such as, for example, a compression ignition engine, spark-ignition engine, or natural gas engine, may include a cylinder block defining at least one cylinder and a head including one or more intake and exhaust valves. The one or more intake and exhaust valves may be housed within a valve cover. The valve cover may serve to ensure that a cavity that is defined by the head and a body of the valve cover is adequately sealed from the surrounding atmosphere to prevent vapors from the engine from being expelled directly into the environment.
During operation of the engine, energy input such as, for example, heat and/or vibration, may cause an emulsion formed by moisture (e.g., from water), engine lubricant, and/or fuel to form under the valve cover. Such emulsion formation is undesirable and may cause, for example, metal component corrosion and/or other engine damage. As a result, it may be desirable to determine parameters under which emulsion may form in an engine environment, for example, under a valve cover, during engine operation. Thus, it may be desirable to simulate an engine environment for the purpose of, for example, determining conditions that may lead to the formation of emulsion under an engine valve cover during operation, and/or to analyze engine lubricant compositions that reduce and/or eliminate emulsion formation.
Past efforts have been made to simulate an engine environment for testing of oxidation resistance of engine lubricant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,731 issued to Florkowski et al. on Feb. 22, 1994 (“the '731 patent”), discloses an apparatus for testing engine lubricating oil under simulated engine operating conditions including a tank with an interior space containing a quantity of engine lubricating oil. The tank includes devices to introduce oil oxidizing agents to the oil. The apparatus includes a metal rod extending centrally through the enclosure so that oil passes along its outer surface, and the rod is selectively heated so that oxidation deposits form along the rod. Examination and analysis of the rod and its deposits permit rating of a particular lubricant for its oxidation resistant properties.
Although the apparatus disclosed in the '731 patent purportedly provides simulated engine operating conditions, it fails to provide a simulated engine environment for analyzing emulsion formation that may occur during engine operation.
The devices and methods of the present disclosure are directed towards improvements in the existing technology.